


Love At First Scent

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Danneel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jensen, F/M, Frottage, Futa Danneel, Futanari, Impregnation, Knotting, Omega Jensen, Panties, Schmoop, True Love, male impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Danneel may not have been your average Alpha female, but that didn't mean she wasn't looking for love in all the wrong places just like everyone else. That was until she met Jensen.





	Love At First Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3199269#t3199269) for round 5 of the [ SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: Alpha!OFC/omega!Jensen, breeding. Any lady you like knocking Jensen up. So naturally I had to choose Danneel :D:D And plot-li-ness happened lol Ah darling OP, I hope you don't mind the schmoop!! All the love ♥♥
> 
>  **Warning** for use of a couple of phrases that are trans/inter-phobic, and to reiterate that this is FUTA fic.

Danneel wasn’t just any Alpha, she came from a long line of powerful Alpha females that could be traced back all the way to the original Amazonian warriors. They prided themselves on birthing only Alpha females. They saw giving birth as the highest honour, the ultimate display of power. Bringing life into the world. Danneel’s mother would not shut up about the sacred power of the vagina. But as the world’s leading expert on all things gynaecological it was to be expected. 

She was also obsessed with upholding the ancient ways. Within reason. Thankfully they’d long since let go of the traditional ritual sacrifice of the Beta males they used for impregnation. Not that it mattered in the case of Danneel’s father though. No. Danneel’s mother wanted to have the strongest and most powerful Alpha to ever come into existence, and she’d gotten it into her head that the best way to do that was with Alpha sperm. 

No one had ever tried to make a baby with only Alpha DNA before. She’d spent months researching to find the best donor for insemination. And Danneel was the result.

So sure was her mother in the perfectness of her own body as a sacred vessel, she had forgone scans. She was in peak physical condition. She was Alpha. Alpha’s didn’t do complications. And she was _the_ expert, she knew what was best for her body and for the baby. Imagine her mother’s disappointment when Danneel came out. Yes, she was an Alpha, and yes, she was female, but she had _male_ genitalia. It was very rare, almost unheard of, but here she was.

It had been a point of contention between them for Danneel’s whole life. Particularly when clothes were involved. Their current argument had started in a bridal shop. Danneel’s cousin was getting married and Danneel was to be a bridesmaid. Her mother (and everyone else involved) wanted her in a dress. Danneel didn’t want to wear a dress, she just wanted to wear one of the many tailored suits she already owned.

And it had followed them all the way back to her mother’s house. Danneel was supposed to be staying for dinner.

“Well I'm _so_ sorry you're _so_ displeased with my genitals mother. You're not the one who has to deal with ‘so you're like a dude with boobs’ comments. And I mean _please_ if anything I'm a ‘chick with a dick’," not that she liked that phrase any better, but if she said it first it took the sting out of it.

Not that she got into those types of conversations often, she liked to keep things under wraps. That’s what compression pants were for. Being a well-hung business woman was a bitch.

“Danneel, that _language_.”

Danneel rolled her eyes, “Like you’re so prim and proper? Didn’t you get held in contempt for swearing when you sued the sperm bank? Maybe this is what you get for wanting Alpha spunk instead of just fucking Dad. I mean did you even consult him before you made the decision to cut him out of the gene pool?”

“That is _enough_ young lady. I am your _mother_ –”

“Oh, don’t try and pull that card with me. This stopped being a mother-daughter conversation a long time ago, we're talking Alpha to Alpha now.”

“Well, go ahead then, say what you have to say.”

“Fine. I hate the way you treat him. We’re not warriors anymore, Mom. This is the 21st century.”

“And how do I treat him?”

“Like a second class citizen. You won’t even let him pick what kind of cleaning products to use, and he’s the one who does the cleaning. I hope to god I never treat my significant other so poorly.”

“If you ever find one.”

And Danneel swore she felt the air ripple as her rage bubbled up and frothed over, her temperature skyrocketing, it was primal and she’s not sure she could have stopped herself from striking her mother if her Dad hadn’t chosen that moment to step in.

“Danneel. Sweetheart,” he approached with his hands up in submission, she ruffled only slightly when he put a hand on her arm, “Can I speak to you outside for a moment? Please?”

And she let him guide her out the door, but the second he let go she let out a mighty Alpha roar, forcing every little ounce of frustration into the sound. And she stomped her foot. Which was stupid and petulant, but she didn’t care. Her mother just–

“Sweetheart. I wish you wouldn't speak to her like that.”

“I wish she wouldn't speak to you like that. I **hate** her.”

“Danneel.”

“Dad,” she threw her head back and sighed heavily, rage still coursing through her veins, with nowhere to go –once a rage was triggered it didn’t leave an Alpha’s system until they burned it off through physical activity–Danneel’s love and sex life was none of her mother’s fucking business, her mother of course always had to go for the jugular. “Why does she always have to–” she huffed, bordering on a growl, through clenched teeth, biting her lip as she shook her head. 

Not finding someone. It was a fear that always persisted at the back of her mind. And now that she was approaching thirty she was even more afraid that it was true. That maybe the reason why she couldn’t make a relationship last was because she wasn’t meant to have a significant other.

“She worries about you.”

Danneel snorted at that.

“Danneel. She’s your mother. She loves you.”

“She’s got some way of showing it.” 

“The way you show her you care?”

“Dad. That’s not the same. She’s never happy with me, or for me. I’m the god damn CEO of my own company and all she can ever seem to think about is what I have between my legs.”

This time her dad sighed. 

“I think I’m just gonna go.”

He just nodded giving her a sympathetic smile, “That’s probably for the best.”

Neither woman was going to be cooling off any time soon. 

“Yeah,” Danneel sighed again, let her dad pull her into a hug, “Maybe we could get lunch next week sometime?”

“Sure. Just let me know when.”

Danneel nodded as they pulled apart, giving him a half wave half salute before she turned to get to her car.

When she got in the car she didn’t just take off though, she sat for a moment. She knew she shouldn’t really drive. There were legal repercussions for Alphas who drove under the influence of rage. The law had just passed the year before. You had to take a blood test to check hormone levels if they pulled you over. 

She pulled out her phone, “Call Flix.” 

“S’up, Boss?”

“Felicia, I know it’s after hours, but can you come pick me up from my parents’?”

“We dealing with a code Vesuvius?” 

“You know me too well.”

“It’s what you pay me for.” And Felicia was worth every penny. She was the best personal assistant Danneel had ever had. Danneel tried her best to keep after hours request-free, but when she really needed her…

“Can you–”

“I will Uber on over, and there is a kickboxing class that you should be able to make. And I will follow behind in your car.” 

“Thanks, Flix.”

“Be with you in a momento.”

– 

Danneel had just stepped out of a shower cubicle and into the main changing room, towel wrapped around her waist when she caught the sweetest scent she had ever smelled. Her eyes falling shut as she took it in. Her feet walking her towards its source. And then there was a thunk, a body being pushed against the lockers. She opened her eyes to find two lunkheaded Alpha males standing way too close to the sweet-smelling male Omega, who she didn’t have a clear view of.

“Aw, come on pretty boy, bend over, let us see what you got.”

“Yeah I wanna see that pretty hole.”

“I said, **no**. Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Or maybe we’ll just fuck.”

“Hey!” Danneel yelled as she took a step closer, and the two Alphas whipped around to look at their challenger, “He said leave him alone, so leave him alone.”

“And what are you gonna do?”

“Oh, I _know_ I have bigger balls than you. And I’m not talking about my tits. Thanks for staring. So if I were you guys, I’d get out of here before I make you.”

“But–”

“ **Now**.” Alpha voice invoked, and they scarpered, it didn’t work on all Alphas but there were exceptions, and it always worked on low-level knotheads like them like a charm. And when she finally saw the Omega he took her breath away. She’d never seen another living being male or female who looked so gorgeous. And his _scent_. It was headier now, and _fuck_ it was going to make her hard if she didn’t get herself together. She closed her eyes, shaking her head to try and clear it, “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes. Thank you…” he trailed off with a roll of his wrist. 

“Danneel.”

“Danneel,” he repeated and wow the coy little smile that accompanied it? Really was not helping her out with the whole dick situation. 

“Do I get to know your name?”

“It’s Jensen.”

“ _Jensen_.” She liked that, “So on a scale of one to ten how wrong would it be for me to hit on you right now?”

Jensen huffed a laugh, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip as he pushed a hand back through his hair, “Right now?” he cocked his eyebrow, hitching his head a little as his mouth pulled down in mock-thought, “It’s not every day I get rescued by some hot half-naked chick.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that, “You think I’m hot?” 

“You _know_ you’re hot,” his eyes lingering on her bared breasts as he gave her a once over. 

Danneel shrugged a little, “I’m super hot, and you’re–”

“Kinda average,” Jensen interrupted. So, insanely beautiful and he had a good sense of humour, and he was most definitely charming.

Danneel could play along, “ _So_ average. To the point where it’s kind of blah.”

And they shared a laugh, Danneel gave a slight nod, “You got people shouting at you all the time, telling you how pretty you are.,” it wasn’t a question.

“It’s the worst,” he said lightly, playing it off.

“Okay here’s the deal. I’m not gonna proposition you. But maybe after we get dressed, we could grab a cup of coffee and then if we’re feeling extra crazy we could maybe exchange numbers?”

Jensen smiled, “I could get a little crazy.”

Danneel smiled back.

–

Jensen and Danneel had gone for coffee, which had turned into two coffees and a cinnamon roll which they shared. Which had then turned into dinner and afterwards Danneel had driven Jensen home, where she got Jensen’s number and stole a goodnight kiss. Their lips had pressed but for mere seconds, but it felt like so much more. 

She felt like she could just float on air. Her fight with her mother all but forgotten, but not even a flicker of that could get her down as she flopped down onto her bed, because that was when her first text from Jensen chimed in. 

_Jensen: Hope you got home okay. Can’t wait to see you again ;)_

Danneel wasn’t too proud of the noise she made at that, but it filled her with giddy excitement. Jensen wasn’t playing any games and she wasn’t going to play any either.

_Danneel: Would tomorrow be too soon?_

_Jensen: I could do tomorrow xx_

And they did do tomorrow. And the next day and they pretty much spent every available hour they had away from work together.

They were two weeks into the relationship before they shared anything resembling sex. It had been a Friday night and Danneel had invited Jensen over to watch movies with her, which wasn’t actually a euphemism for anything, the plan was to watch movies and it was what they had been doing. Cosied up together on Danneel’s couch, drinking wine and eating pizza. Until, in all innocence, Jensen had blurted out a request for them to take their jeans off. 

And Danneel had mostly been on board with that plan, her jeans had started to feel all snug and restrictive in the wrong places, but she had reservations about Jensen actually seeing her dick in her underwear. 

Her dick had been a deal-breaker in a significant number of her relationships and potential hook-ups. Betas tended to be kind of binary in their preferences, gay or straight, male or female. Danneel had been with a bi-curious Beta female or two in her time, but Beta males were pretty much a no go, they couldn’t get pregnant, so there was no future there. Omegas were generally less rigid, she just hadn’t met the right one apparently. Well, not until Jensen. 

After her work she’d put on a pair of black lacy panties when she’d gotten out of the shower. She didn’t have to worry as much about concealment in her jeans and within the confines of her own home. 

“Hey, Dee,” Jensen said softly, closing his hand around her forearm, “I _know_ ,” and he pulled her back into his arms, pressed his lips to her ear to whisper, “You don’t think I noticed the semi you were sporting for me under your towel the day we met? I still can’t believe you never noticed mine. The way you went all Alpha on those Neanderthals, _for me_.”

“Jensen,” _fuck_ Jensen’s voice all down low and raspy like _that_ , they didn’t make Omegas like him. Jensen was something else. She relished the scrape of his stubble against her fingertips when she reached back to touch his cheek, turning her head as she did, and Jensen pulled his back just enough so that they could kiss.

Her hand dropped to Jensen’s crotch and he was hard too. That brought her back to herself, her teeth tugging at Jensen’s full and pouty lip as she moved to stand, only letting it go at the last possible second. Jensen watched her every move as she unbuckled her belt and popped the button of her jeans, his eyes kept being drawn to hers and then the outline of her cock. She cupped and squeezed her breasts for added distraction, heightening his anticipation before she pulled down her zipper.

Jensen didn’t move from his spot, she hadn’t given him permission, just took hold of his dick, the little patch of denim near the head of it getting darker with his precome as Danneel slowly pushed her own jeans down her thighs. 

A solitary, “Fuck,” falling from his lips, which he licked.

Danneel stepped closer, let her hands settle down on top of Jensen’s thighs as the material dropped the rest of the way with the weight of her belt, and got right into his space. She raised one hand to curve round his cheek with the ghost of a touch, and let it rest under his chin, index finger closing his mouth, she pushed her thumb along his bottom lip, “Your turn.”

“You don’t want to _unwrap_ me?” he asked with a quick glance down at his bulge, the return to her gaze much slower, drawing focus to those stupidly pretty eyelashes of his.

Danneel bit her lip, shaking her head almost imperceptibly, “How about you do the belt and I’ll do the rest.”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with your hand kink, would it?”

“Okay, first of all, you have really beautiful hands. Second, it’s a _wrist_ kink. And thirdly you’re damn right I wanna see you unbuckle your belt, that’s like prime wrist porn action.”

Jensen laughed a little, and good naturedly, “You’re really not like other Alphas, are you?”

Danneel put her hand on his face and gave a playful push, “Are you _kink-shaming_ me, Ackles?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Then on with it. Up on your feet,” Danneel moved back to give Jensen room, and held out her hand to pull him up which he took without hesitation. 

“Nice and slow,” her final instruction before releasing his hand, and Jensen undid his belt nice and slow, and it was exactly as hot as she knew it would be. Made her dick twitch, a hot bead of precome pulsing out and she bit her lip, getting her hands on his fly the second he was done, a gasp leaving her when she got his jeans open.

“Fuck, Jen.”

Jensen was wearing panties too. Only his were very hot pink. And he was big, way bigger than your average Omega, but nowhere near as big as Danneel’s. Danneel tugged at his jeans, “Get these off. _Now_.”

And Jensen obeyed, making quick work of them, Danneel pushed him down flat onto his back on the couch with one hand on his chest, her other hand on his hip to turn him. She settled astride his crotch lace covered cock to lace covered cock, and she rolled her hips a couple of times. The drag was _just right_ , put a hitch in both their breath, Danneel’s head tilted back one hand in her hair, when she brought her head back down to look at Jensen she hummed in approval. She didn’t think she was ever going to get over just how insanely beautiful he was. 

Those gorgeous big green eyes, blown now, holding such reverence in their gaze, his face was flushed, somehow making his freckles look even tastier. She needed to see more of him, so she rucked his t-shirt up under his pits, making sure the material dragged over his nipples as much as possible, having already discovered just how sensitive they were. She licked the tips of her middle and index fingers before circling his left nipple with them, and Jensen made a little breathy sound when she pinched it.

Danneel closed the space between them, taking hold of his wrists and pinning his hands down above his head, their arms flush as she lowered herself right down on top of Jensen to get her mouth on his. Setting an almost maddening pace to her hips as they made out, until neither of them could take it anymore and at Jensen’s, _please_ she slipped one hand down between them to pull them both out of their panties. 

She got herself slicked up with Jensen’s precome, which had been flowing pretty profusely. Together they were too big for her to get a proper grip with one hand, so she just cupped it over them to keep them together. Her thrusts picking up speed as she raced to completion, both Alpha and Omega crying out when they came, painting Jensen’s torso and Danneel’s t-shirt with their mingled come. 

“Fuck,” they ended up saying at the exact same time and they shared a laugh.

Danneel gave a blunt bite to Jensen’s shoulder, tracing a heart into Jensen’s left palm with her finger over and over. She hadn’t stopped him when he’d slid his right arm out from underneath her left to rest his hand on her back as she continued to nip and lick and kiss over the same spot.

His voice huskier than normal when he said, “You wanna claim me, huh?” 

“Would it scare you off if I were to say yes?” and she pushed herself up enough to look him in the eyes.

“I wouldn’t say there was anything scary about my Alpha wanting to claim me.”

“ _Your_ Alpha?”

“ _My_ Alpha,” he said, holding her gaze and then turned his head to kiss the back of the hand now pinning his shoulder, and he must have sensed the overwhelming swell of emotion she was feeling, because his voice slipped back into a teasing tone as he said, “If you were to say yes.”

“Yes. God, yes, I want to claim you, Jensen.”

“Just not right now,” Jensen said, with nothing but understanding in his voice.

But Danneel still couldn’t help but ask, “You think it’s too slow?” she didn’t want to screw this up.

Jensen reached up, cupping her neck, “I think it’s just right. You know we don’t have to go by anyone’s schedule but our own.”

“I do.”

She didn’t know how she knew, and she’d always hated that answer _you’ll know when you know_ , she’d always thought it was a cop out. But it was true. She could feel it in everything she had. Jensen was the one. Her one. And she was his. 

They were _Soulmates_.

Three months later they had tied the knot, both literally and figuratively. Neither of them had seen the point in waiting.

Two years after that they had decided that it was time to start a family. They’d been to a fertility specialist about coming off their birth control –medication had been developed for Alphas to prevent them from shooting _live rounds_ – and the doctor had been reluctant to give them a date at their first meeting, but after their second check-up he was happy to say that neither of them had seemed to develop any complications. It would just be another couple of weeks for Jensen’s heat cycle to get back on track. Jensen had marked the date on their calendar. 

Today was the day. Jensen had been checking his temperature religiously. The doctor had only said that it was likely to be on or around today, so they needed to be patient. But last night when Jensen had taken his temperature before bed, there had been a significant spike. The two of them had jumped up and down on their bed like a couple of first graders. 

When he checked again in the morning it had risen another couple of degrees, so Jensen had decided to take the day off work. Danneel had wanted to take the day with him, but she had a meeting she couldn’t miss at eleven. Jensen had pressed a kiss to her temple told her to just go. He’d be fine for a few hours yet. 

Didn’t make her feel any less crappy about it though. She’d been tempted to book them a room away somewhere for the weekend to make up for it. But then she figured going away somewhere would only add pressure. This was only going to be his first completely uninhibited heat since before he started taking the pills, and that had been when he was a teenager. (An Omega’s un-supressed heats lasted several days longer when you didn’t have an Alpha to knot you, and most couldn’t afford to miss that many days of school.) 

Their doctor had warned them that it might be intense, but Jensen and Danneel had both mostly written that off as the doctor covering his own ass. Jensen was prepared; he had six tall glass sports bottles filled with water chilling in the fridge, he had the AC as cold as it could go without being uncomfortable, which he could adjust as needed. And he had the custom replica dildo of Danneel’s cock they’d had made, “Babe, you know that won’t help you once the Heat takes hold, right?”

“I know. But having it at the ready comforts me.”

“You are _such_ a weirdo,” and she’d waited for his rejoinder but all she got was a pout, “Fever must already be affecting your brain,” she pinched his cheek, “So petulant and sweet.”

“I’m _not_ sweet,” Jensen huffed.

Made Danneel’s cheeks hurt she was smiling so big, “Says the man trying to adorable me to death,” and she could feel his objection before he even opened his mouth, “Don’t!” she said clamping her hand over his mouth, “Anything you say now is only going to make it worse, and I have to get to work.” 

She squawked when Jensen licked her hand, “Jensen!” she yanked her hand back, and then wiped it on Jensen’s shirt in mock-disgust. Jensen laughed –and god she loved that sound. Loved that they could just be silly with each other– and he grabbed her hand a second shriek following when he pulled her into his arms, licking a stripe right up her cheek, “ _Jensen_ ,” Danneel’s nose scrunched as she turned her head, holding her arm up to block further tongue attacks. 

Letting it drop after Jensen brushed his nose against it, letting her know he’d be good, she closed her eyes as they let their foreheads press together, wrapping her arms around him, “I’d ask what’s gotten into you, but that’d be a little redundant at this point.”

“You don’t have to stay the whole day, do you?”

Danneel shook her head, “No. I don’t. Trust me, as soon as that meeting’s over I’m outta there.” 

“You know for me to leave you actually have to let me go.”

“Okay, okay,” Jensen grumped a little but he still hadn’t moved his arms, “You’ll hurry back to me?”

“I will,” punctuated with a searing lingering kiss, “Love you,” she breathed as they finally pulled apart.

“Love you,” he said giving her hands a quick squeeze before dropping them, “Now get. If you don’t leave right this second I’m dragging you back to bed.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” she said with a parting kiss to his cheek, “See you later, Babe.”

Danneel hadn’t been in the conference room for more than ten minutes when the first couple of notifications flew in. Her phone was on ‘Do Not Disturb’ mode, but of course she’d made Jensen an exception partly for emergency reasons, but mostly because there wasn’t any scenario in which she wouldn’t want Jensen to be able to reach her. They were always sending each other dumb little messages. Right now, her phone was concealed in the inside pocket of her suit jacket, but she felt every buzz against her left breast. That alone was enough of a distraction, but her mind was racing, wondering what he could possibly be texting about. He knew she was in an important meeting. So it had to be serious. What if the Heat symptoms were too intense? What if he needed medical attention? 

She had to stop herself from spiralling, she was being ridiculous. She needed to be listening. Taking part. Fielding questions. Jensen was probably fine. He knew she couldn’t look at her phone. If it was really an emergency he’d probably call Felicia, get her to interrupt the meeting. So she pushed it all to the back of her mind and powered on through and everything went smoothly. And thank fuck the new investors had to catch a flight and couldn’t do drinks.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them Danneel had her phone out and unlocked. Thirteen new messages. She rushed to her office to read them. 

_11.10: I know I shouldn’t message you right now, but FUCK!!_

_Sorry_

_11.12: FUCK!! I need you, Dee._

_11.17: Feels like I could burn a hole in the couch._

_11.20: Has anyone ever literally combusted from their Heat?_

_11.32: I should not have looked that up_

And then there was a series of media files. She tapped to download the first one. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when it started to play. A quick flash of Jensen’s face appearing on her screen, biting his lip, and then it panned down his chest and abs to his dick which he had in his other hand, stroking furiously, everything all shiny with his slick, “Danni, **please**.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danneel said when it stopped right there, the absolute pure _need_ in his voice. And the fact that he was sexting her. She had to get home. _Now_.

She’d never moved so fast in her life. She didn’t even bother with the rest of the vids, she could watch them later –and she was going to watch them later– she just grabbed her briefcase and pulled off her heels so she could run down the stairs to the parking garage. She couldn’t bear the thought of waiting on the elevator. When she reached her car she sent off a quick: _I’ll be right there, Babe_ before she got in behind the wheel.

The second Danneel walked through their door her senses were practically slammed with the Omega pheromones that clung to the air and furniture. She shivered as it triggered her arousal, awakening the Alpha _need_ to claim and breed, to remind Jensen that he was hers and hers alone. She pushed her hands back through her hair as she slumped back against the door. 

“Fuck.” She slapped her hand back against the wood, and then she started to undress right then and there, leaving a trail of clothing in her wake as she made her way to their bedroom.

“Dee,” Jensen cried out. 

“I’m right here, Babe,” Danneel called out just as she got to the door in nothing but her bra, she’d pulled her underwear off with her pants downstairs, she pushed the door open the rest of the way to find Jensen sprawled out wantonly atop the towels he’d spread out over the bed. Dildo discarded at his side. He was writhing so deliciously. Unable to keep still. 

“God. Do you even know how gorgeous you are?” she couldn’t help but say as she stepped into the room, he still caught her off-guard sometimes, all it took was a simple look. And the way he looked at her just then? Made her brain short-circuit. She closed her eyes momentarily to reboot, and when she opened them again, they were drawn between his legs to his ready and twitching hole. But they lingered on those two little freckles nestled close together on the underside of his dick. 

Made her love blowing him just that much more. 

She wasn’t going to blow him though, that wasn’t what he wanted from her right then. Wasn’t what he _needed_. 

“Danneel, please, I, I _need_ …” 

She got up onto the bed on her knees and crawled towards him, planting one knee on either side of him, letting her cock slide against Jensen’s, her hands on either side of his head, “How do you want me?” 

Jensen still had enough semblance of himself to arch an eyebrow at her, “You’re not gonna keep that on, are you?” asked with a pointed look to her lace covered tits. Jensen was always telling her how much he loved the way they smooshed into his back when she took him from behind. She sat up, reaching behind herself to unhook it, never taking her eyes from his, and she tossed it onto the floor and gave him a shoulder shimmy, making her boobs jiggle.

“How about you roll onto your side for me?” she shifted to let him move, dropping down right in behind him, getting her hand in under the back of his knee to pull his leg up, Jensen taking over the hold so she could get her cock lined up with his hole, and she kissed his neck as she pushed right in. Fuck he was so perfectly wet and ready for her, his body accepting her so willingly. Like he was made just for her, Jensen always told her he was. 

His breath hitched as she pushed all the way in, their bodies flush, hands joined at Jensen’s knee and above their heads, Danneel’s nose pressed to the nape of his neck. Jensen stilled. Her touch soothing, taking the edge off. And in that moment; it hit her. This was it, their first attempt at making a baby, after all those months of waiting. Counting down the days. She’d never wanted anything more, except for Jensen himself. And he moaned as she very lightly rubbed her nose back and forth over that spot, following up with the softest of kisses.

“ _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_.”

She pulled her hips back, letting her dick slip out just enough, and then rolled them forwards, pushing all the way back in. And she paused.

“Dee, _come on_.”

Danneel knew what he was asking for, the Heat demanding for him to be sated. The Alpha in her though, couldn’t help but hear it as a challenge, a dare; _put a baby in me_. And she fucked him with an almost reckless abandon. The smacking of their flesh only just louder than their grunts and moans of the purest kind of ecstasy, that could only come from finding your one true mate. 

Danneel let go of his knee, leaving Jensen to hold himself open, her hand slapping into his chest, right over his heart as she bit down over the claim mark she’d made on his shoulder as her knot locked into place. It made Jensen make the most delicious sound. All it took was for her to stroke his dick, one, two, three times and he came so beautifully, back bowed, head tipped back onto her shoulder. His muscles squeezing her so perfectly as she continued to fill him up with her seed.

“Jensen,” she breathed, holding him tighter to her chest. She never wanted to let him go. Not even for the second it would take for her to reach back behind her to grab the water from the nightstand, but she gave in in the end, making sure they both got a decent mouthful before giving in to the overwhelming urge to nap. 

Danneel roused first, it couldn’t have been too much later, maybe half an hour, it was still light outside, and they were still joined. She rubbed gently, back and forth over his chest for a moment, but the pull was too strong, she had to get her hand on his lower abdomen, the touch waking him.

His voice all cute and gruff and grumbly when he said, “What are you doing?”

“You think there’s any chance you’ll get pregnant tonight?”

Jensen snorted, but he took her hand, threading their fingers, “I mean is there anything more potent than your _Ancient Amazonian Alpha_ sperm?”

Danneel scoffed, “My sperm is not _ancient_. It’s the first of its kind,” well in the Amazonian bloodline anyway, “And you are _so_ lucky we’re already tied because invoking my mother’s psycho babble is such a knot killer.”

She felt Jensen shudder, “Let’s not talk about that right now. I swear I have PTSD for any time we’ve ever had dinner at your parents’.”

Danneel snorted this time, “So I’ve heard.” Jensen may have mentioned it once or twice. 

“So, how much do you think her head would explode if we were to have a boy?” Jensen asked.

“I mean, how much time do you think I’d get for matricide anyway? Ballpark figure.”

“ _Danni_.”

“We’ll push her off that bridge if we get to it.”

“Danneel.”

She sighed in a mostly playful sort of way, “You’re no fun. Fine. No killing. But whether we have a boy or a girl, I know I’ll be very ecstatically happy.”

“I know you will,” and he brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss her palm, “I will too.”

Danneel pouted a little, she wanted to kiss Jensen full and properly on the lips, which wasn’t entirely impossible at this angle, but she didn’t want to make Jensen crane his neck all the way back, so she settled for kissing his shoulder. And thinking about awkward angles. 

“Hey!” Jensen huffed as Danneel threw herself back, Jensen kinda coming with her, her knot still too big to come free, “What are you doing now?” 

“Grabbing your phone,” which she now had in her hand, and she resettled, snuggled right up against Jensen’s back.

“What for?”

“Left mine downstairs, and I wanna watch the rest of those naughty vids you sent me.”

“What!?” and Danneel could feel the heat, lower-case, rise in him again, she just knew he’d forgotten all about that little detail, “Like, right now?”

Danneel couldn’t help but laugh a little, she just adored him so much, and she bit her lip to stop, “Are you embarrassed to watch yourself? Cause I think I could get you to come again, while we’re still attached. Watching you warming up your hole for me,” she extended her arm forward and he took the phone from her, opened up the gallery, videos sitting pretty at the top, “While I do this…”

She took hold of his cock making him gasp sharply, “Danni,” and she didn’t start stroking until Jensen hit play. 

The End.


End file.
